voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Reformer-Liberal/Eunuch Faction
The reformer-liberals and eunuchs comprise the left-most representation on the court and the more modern-minded. Though a loose coalition of sorts, the reform minded liberals have made a political alliance with the court eunuchs to explore or suggest the implementation of modern ideas, including but not limited to the the potential to a constitution and a legislative, parliamentary body. Though the Eunuchs and reformists are slightly cynical of the New Voldranians they recognize them - by clerical definition - men as equally divine as they. Though advise that the foreigners should not be given free run of the Caliphate or they may corrupt their politics. Therefore, they are of the mindset that a man may be politically considered a Hamalfite through a program of proving, whether this be education or duration of stay. Though immigrating foreigners may not hold any sort of political office unless naturally born to parents granted citizenship in the country. The reformers and eunuchs as well emphasize military caution. Though they concede the army as being a deterrent from immediate threat and a way to press claims or demands they should not be the first sword grabbed. Diplomacy and legalism should be applied in order to achieve recognition on a point and make the victories the caliphate needs. Religiously, they believe that though the Celestial Cult is the supreme faith it is not the only and it its equal to the Hamalfite Folk Faiths or even the new Gods brought by the Old Voldranians. Though they may never achieve direct political status in the court the way the sisters of L'wna and C'lestia do. Economically, they feel that the state has little to no business in its affairs and that its the right of any and all able bodied man. They support the lowering of the Caliphate's trade tariffs to greater open trade opportunities. Though at the same time, to not necessarily remove the barriers enjoyed by the currently landed merchants, and that these parties could bring large-scale economic boons to the caliphate should they be given the freedom to buy, sell, and build as they see fit. Lowering the Tariffs they feel will also invite future foreign investment into the caliphate and strengthen its economic power and to promote diplomatic one-ness with their neighbors old and new. Background The modern liberal-reform platform is a new thing on the court of the Caliph, a side-effect of increasing Voldranian presence in the world. The platform is the youngest influence in the court, largely dominated by more well-established conservative elements. Their survival is attributed to one unlikely and overlooked ally that has always been within the court: The Eunuchs. For time immerable the Hamalfite have employed eunuchs in trusted positions. Brought in as slaves or prisoners, they are removed of their futures and primal desires. "Men without penises, men without future" is the often coined motto in reference to the Eunuchs. Thus from early the Eunuchs have gained a position of trust and through their history have been the trusted attendees of the Caliph and an additional influence on the court floor. As they lack the long-term motivations of the Emir or Magi - having no means to produce children - the Eunuchs are more modern-minded or seek to find their longevity in a more abstract sense. To this end, they have built up a reputation of reform in a many areas of field and the most adept of the Eunuchs have achieved great renown in their fields: whether military, economically, or administratively. On the arrival of the Voldranians the Eunuchs began discussing and whispering of their ideas. Falling into the books old and new to study and learn of these new ideologies and to seek precedent. Though not all became captivated in the liberal Voldranian ideas, enough were captured to make a base enough to lift the new liberal elements upwards and get them a presence in the court. Category:New VoldraniaCategory:HaisonuunaCategory:PoliticsCategory:Organizations